Playing Both Sides
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Supergirl insists that she came to Lena Luthor's rescue after having a late night coffee with Kara Danvers. Of course, Lena knows the truth, and decides to play both sides in an attempt to help Kara understand her feelings. What she doesn't expect is for both Kara and Supergirl to make an appearance in her office at the same time. How will the CEO handle this situation? ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here's my first little dip into the Supercorp fandom, and yes it is a one shot. I do eventually want to write a multi-chap fic, but that takes a bit more devotion. In the meantime, I'll most likely write more one-shots featuring my two favorite ladies. As always please read and review, PM me with any prompts you'd like to see done, and I'll give it my best shot ^_^!

Disclaimer: Needless to say, I don't own Supergirl... if I did, the world would be a better place.

Playing Both Sides

Rollercoasters had never been a favorite for Lena. One, they were a complete waste of engineering resources, two, it seemed strange to voluntarily agree to be taken sky high only to be throttled down, and three, they created the most awful sensation in the pit of her stomach. She had loathed the sensation the most, so found it horrifying now that she was throttling from her balcony, 69 floors straight down to a slab of pavement located at the heart of National City. Her stomach clenched as the world blurred into a stream of colors and noise; her scream pierced through the air and rang in all directions. Of all the ways she had seen herself going, this had not been something she had entertained, because of course she entertained various ways in which she could die… she had a murderous family to thank for that. Lena clenched her eyes shut and when the feeling subsided and the noises leveled off, the young CEO had thought she had died. 'Well that wasn't so bad' she thought, 'in fact, it feels quite nice, almost like I'm being… held?'

Lena cautiously opened her eyes and found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes she had been longing to see-the blue eyes of Kara Danvers. Again, she thought she had died, but then Kara spoke. "You're alright now; I've got you." Her voice was soft and reassuring, and before Lena could respond or make sense of her situation, Supergirl flew higher up and they were face to face with her mother's goons who honestly looked relieved to see her. Supergirl said her usual, snarky, superhero lines and then blasted them away with her freeze breath; a sight that at once thrilled and humbled the young Luthor. Without meaning to, Lena shivered slightly and Kara took notice of how tightly the other woman held on to her. She wished she could tell Lena that she would never in a million years let her fall, but she couldn't, so instead she held her securely and made her way towards the balcony.

"How did you know?" Lena asked once Supergirl gently set her back on solid ground. The CEO watched as Kara's face failed to hide the fact that she was formulating a lie. Of course Lena knew the truth by now, but Supergirl's and Kara's continuous flustered behavior was one of the things she looked forward to most in her hectic life. "Oh, ummm, I was having coffee with Kara Danvers," Supergirl responded in all seriousness. Lena held in a small chuckle… coffee at the dead of night; not that it was something she didn't do (she did it all the time to get through all her work). "How lucky," she teasingly responded, but dared not to flirt much longer. Supergirl needed somewhere to be, and Lena knew just where that somewhere was. After getting the Kryptonian up to speed, Lena added, "if you happen to run into Kara again, please let her know I'd like to see her tomorrow." Kara smiled and then remembered she was in uniform. "I might not see her tonight, you might want to text her instead," she responded in an attempt to make up for letting her guard down momentarily. Lena smirked, so that's how Kara wanted to play. "After tonight's events, it's apparent that there is a leak within my staff; I'll have to replace my phone amongst some other key devices. That being said, it might be a little late to tell Kara by the time I get another phone." Supergirl nodded and then replied, "Right, then I'll be sure to tell her." Lena could have just thanked Supergirl and left it at that, but she had something else in mind. She stepped forward and took Kara's hand in her own. "And Supergirl," she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "stay safe." The hero faltered with her words, saying something that didn't quite sound like English, and then took off faster than usual.

After the ordeal with Cadmus was over and Kara was feeling achy all over from the sheer force exerted trying to stop a spaceship from jumping into hyperspeed, she was glad to return to her empty apartment. After devouring everything she could in her fridge, she plopped down on her bed and sighed with relief. She couldn't believe the gall of Lillian Luthor's actions. Who was she to dictate who deserved to live on Earth and who didn't? How could she forcibly detain aliens who had already built a life on Earth and think it suitable to send them to some quadrant in space she had deemed decent? The mere thought of the woman made her blood rush, and then her thoughts turned to Lena. 'Lena… how could someone so kind, smart and beautiful have been raised by someone as spiteful as Lillian?' Kara thought as the CEO's bright smile came to mind. Kara absentmindedly found herself smiling back at the image, but then she recalled what transpired on the CEO's balcony just moments before she went rushing to save the day. "Oh Rao, how could I even forget that happened?" Kara squealed as she pulled a pillow tightly to her chest. "And now she wants to see me tomorrow…" Kara bit her lip and then felt a small pull in her chest. Wanting to be kissed by Lena had been something Kara had dreamed of for awhile now, but she hadn't really considered getting kissed as Supergirl. She had felt most connected to Lena when she was just Kara without the pretense of her family crest or her godly powers. The rest of the night she tossed back and forth, wondering how things were going to go with the girl that made her mind race.

The next day, Lena tapped away at her keyboard and closed up an email to a new investor. She hadn't heard from Kara, but couldn't spend all day waiting on the reporter, so she kept busy. Lunch time was about to roll by and Lena smirked as the door to her office swished open. Her smirk broke out into a full smile when a timid Kara tripped through the door with a bag of, no doubt, some type of greasy food.

"Kara," Lena stood and approached the girl who quickly collected herself. "I'm so glad you got my message; I was afraid you might not." She glanced at the bag and raised her eyebrow slightly, "what have you got there?" Kara smiled with slightly less ease than usual and handed Lena the bag while looking away, "I bought some spring rolls and potstickers; I figured you might try to skip out on lunch again." Kara looked up at Lena and continued, "Supergirl said you wanted to talk; I wasn't sure if you'd want lunch or not, so I just bought this just in case, but I mean if you're not hungry, I can just eat it all… or you can save it for later, you know, whichever works for you." Lena smiled as Kara rambled and thanked the reporter for her thoughtfulness. "What I wanted to talk to you about could happen while we munch on your delightful surprise," Lena walked towards the coach and Kara followed, taking the seat by her.

"As you know, you're my only friend in National City, and I was wondering if you minded a little bit of 'girl talk'?" Lena asked with a twinkle in her eye. "G,g,girl talk?" Kara stuttered and adjusted her glasses, "of course I don't mind, I'm a girl and I can talk," she smiled and inwardly smacked herself for opening her mouth at all. 'I'm a girl and I can talk' Kara let her words repeat in her head and fought the urge to cringe and run away at light speed. "Perfect, so I'll just jump straight into it," Lena shyly cast her gaze towards her lap where she folded her hands and said, "I may have ruined my relationship with Supergirl." Kara's eyes flew open at Lena's statement. "Why do you say that?"

"I kissed her," Lena let the words slip out slowly, "on the cheek, but nonetheless it was a kiss." The CEO watched Kara take in the news and noted that she didn't seem as surprised as she should be. "I wasn't aware you liked her like that," Kara finally replied and Lena smirked inwardly; her reporter was right where the CEO wanted her to be. "There's something about her that I can't help but be drawn towards." Lena explained. "Like what?" Kara asked, curious to know what she liked about her alter ego and couldn't help the edge to her voice. "I've never been in arms like hers… I felt safe" Lena spoke softly, "even floating so high in the sky; I'm absolutely terrified of heights." Kara fought the heat rising to her face, "she does have that super strength thing going for her," was all she could respond with. "And she smells so good… I don't think I've ever really been drawn to anyone's scent before, is that strange?" Lena's lips pulled into a huge smile and Kara felt that earlier edge coming back; that was the smile Lena usually reserved for her. 'I guess technically she's still smiling like that because of me…but she doesn't know that' Kara thought and stifled a groan at the complication of her situation. "I… I know what you mean," she responded, "I mean you smell really nice all the time." Lena wasn't ready for the compliment and felt a rush of blood run through her cheeks. "Thank you Kara," she quickly recovered and steeled herself for the next statement, "I got a really close look of her when I was in her arms… her blue, calming gaze and I'm sure you've taken a peek at her legs during one of your late night coffee sessions." Lena smirked as Kara's jaw all but dropped, and continued, "surely I'm not the only one that's wondered how it would feel to have those strong, long legs wrapped around their body," Lena bit her lip as she was wont to do. Kara gulped and wondered if she would be able to speak with her face feeling like it was on fire. Lena let out a small laugh at Kara's flustered expression and said, "I'm sorry this is probably all a bit much; I've just never had a friend-" before Lena could finish Kara had snapped the pair of chopsticks she had pulled from the bag. "Kara are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said curtly and then apologized, "Lena, I'm sorry, I'm just having a rough day." Lena took Kara's hand into her own, "tell me what's bothering you." Kara's skin tingled at the contact and she wondered if Lena's touch would always have that effect on her. "N,nothing is bothering me… it's just," Kara stopped herself from saying something she might regret later. Lena took the broken chopsticks from Kara's lap and then squeezed the other girl's arm over her cardigan. Kara nearly shook at Lena's touch and looked into the CEO's eyes with a crinkle on her brow. "You know Kara, you seem pretty strong yourself." Lena smirked as she scooted closer. Slowly Lena leaned in closer until Kara was almost sure that she was going to kiss her. Kara closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, but the contact never came. The CEO smirked at Kara's willingness to kiss and slightly regretted that she couldn't give in just yet. She whispered in Kara's ear, "you actually have the same scent." This time Kara couldn't help the small shudder that coursed through her as Lena's warm breath tickled her ear. "I… I guess we use the same perfume… maybe." Kara responded as her body began feeling a number of sensations course through it.

"Do you think I'm her type?" Lena had drawn back but she was still closer than she was before, and that made Kara slightly dizzy. 'You're everybody's type,' Kara's thoughts ran rampant as she took in Lena's gaze. "I can't really speak for Supergirl, but I think anybody would be lucky to have your affection," Kara was genuine in her response and that was what Lena loved most about her. The CEO was used to people either out right slandering her name, or being full of bullshit compliments to get in her good graces. What she wasn't used to was Kara's gentle nature or her compassionate soul. "But I'm a Luthor," Lena's voice faltered in its playfulness because after falling for Kara Danvers and discovering she was Supergirl, being a Luthor became more unbearable than it had been before. It scared her that, even though Kara had always judged her on her own merits, it would be enough to keep her at a distance forever. Again Kara's infamous crinkle came back and she gave Lena's hand a tight squeeze, "if it weren't for you Lena, Supergirl wouldn't have been able to save those families last night. Hell she probably couldn't have stopped your mother from spreading that Medusa virus like you did! You're just as much a hero as she is," Kara felt her crinkle smooth out as she took in Lena's vulnerable expression. Usually the CEO was smirking or playfully smiling at her; she hardly ever let her walls down far enough for any of her sadness to pour through.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Kara spoke softly. She wanted Lena to fall in love with her; the self she had been before her superhero days. As Supergirl she often had to sacrifice her more human characteristics that made up her daily life; it was the only way she could be a hero. Still she couldn't stand seeing Lena doubting herself or her worth. If Supergirl was who she loved, then Kara would continue playing an outsider lest she destroy Lena's image of the woman she was falling for. "I can tell her to drop by tonight if she isn't busy," Kara offered while pushing her glasses up. "Actually I'd like to see both of you," Lena requested knowing full well what she was asking for. "Both of us?" Kara's gaze went off to the side, but then she felt Lena's hand give hers a squeeze. "Please, Kara, it's important." Lena's eyes were pleading with her at this point, and Kara just couldn't say no. "Ok, we'll be here tonight." Lena smiled, "great, then I'll see you later." The report nodded and stood to leave, but before she could turn away and exit, Lena tugged on her cardigan. The CEO leaned in and left a lingering kiss on Kara's cheek, "thanks for listening." "Yeah….no….n,n,no problem," Kara responded on her way out.

Kara's heartbeat thumped so loudly it interfered with her normally superb sense of hearing. Lena Luthor, girl of her recent dreams, had just left a much longer kiss on her cheek than when she had been Supergirl. 'She kissed me...she kissed Kara Danvers,' the reporter let the thought simmer as she walked back to work, 'but she spent most of the time talking about Supergirl.' Kara then looked down at her legs and felt weak as she recalled Lena's comments. 'Rao she's going to be the end of me… and J'onn is going to be so mad.'

Later that night, Lena cleared away her desk and set down two glasses, filling them with one of her favorite cabernets. Tonight would be the night that she confessed her feelings to the woman she had been falling for, and she wanted Kara to know she loved everything about her-superhero identity and all. When she heard the familiar woosh of Supergirl's cape, she slowly turned around to greet her guest. Her warm smile faded as her brows knitted together as she took in the image before her-there was Supergirl holding Kara in her arms. The CEO felt her heart beat erratically as Supergirl set Kara down and they both began to walk towards her.

"Kara? Supergirl?" Lena looked between the two of them, trying her best to hide the frantic feeling in her heart. "Sorry did we catch you at a bad time?" Supergirl asked. "No, of course not, after all it was I who invited you… two," Lena added and then stepped back. Kara looked behind her and saw that Lena had only poured two glasses of wine. "Please make yourselves comfortable, I, uh..." Lena turned and took the two glasses of wine, "poured you two a drink." Kara smiled as she took the glass from Lena, but Supergirl shook her head and replied, "thank you miss Luthor, but it would be wasted on me." Lena's brow twitched slightly at Supergirl's mention of her name; it had been some time since they agreed to be on a first name basis. She observed Kara down the wine and fidget with her glasses, and wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into. "It's her metabolism," Kara spoke up, "it kind of negates the effects of alcohol," she ended with a hiccup. Lena chuckled at Kara's adorable display and then took her glass. "You know drinking wine is more of a sipping activity," Lena teased "do you want some more?" Kara shook her head with mild embarrassment. "So what did you want to speak to the two of us about miss Luthor?" Supergirl asked, impatience clear in her tone. Lena squinted her eyes slightly as she looked the superhero up and down; she had a very different air about her. "Lena, please, per usual," she addressed Supergirl and then looked back at Kara; nothing seemed off about her.

Lena took a step towards Supergirl until she was close enough to see that her presence made the hero uncomfortable. "I had hoped to be able to confess my feelings," Lena stated coldly as she lay a hand on Supergirl's face and leaned in to whisper, "who are you?" Supergirl stepped back and looked back at Lena with furrowed brows. "Miss… I mean, Lena I'm not sure I understand what you're asking." Lena let out a small grunt and pulled back, "you have a completely different scent." Kara drew in a quick breath and approached Lena, "I think I should go, I have a deadline for a piece, and-" Lena snapped back and gave Kara a look that grounded her in place. "You should stay, she should go," Lena crossed her arms. "You want Supergirl to go, but I thought-" Kara quickly stopped speaking and then nodded at Supergirl; Lena thought she read an apology in her gaze. Supergirl huffed and quickly made her exit.

"Lena… what was that all about?" Kara asked softly and was astonished when Lena looked back at her with a hurt expression. "How far are you willing to go?" Lena asked as she walked towards Kara. Kara backed up until the back of her legs hit the side of Lena's desk. "How far? Lena, I thought you wanted to see the both of us. I just," the reporter grabbed the edge of the desk and shuddered as Lena hovered over her. "Kara whose legs do you think I was talking about today?" Lena traced a finger along Kara's thigh. Kara's skin reacted instantly to Lena's soft strokes. "Whose blue eyes do you think I was calmed by?" Lena leaned in to hold Kara's gaze, "and whose scent do you think it is that I feel drawn to?" Lena's lips were practically touching hers, but there still remained a fraction of space between them. Kara could feel the heat of Lena's body on hers and shuddered as her words echoed in her mind. "Yours," Lena murmured right before she pressed her lips against Kara's. Kara relished the soft lips that pressed firmly against hers and could not help but part her lips so that she could taste more of Lena. Instinctively she pulled Lena closer grasping the small of her back and the back of her neck all at once; Kara was intoxicated by the feeling of Lena on her.

Kara whimpered when Lena pulled back, and when she opened her eyes she found Lena looking back at her with an inquisitive gaze. "Kara…" Lena looked down and Kara followed her gaze only to find that they were higher up than they should be. "Oh Rao!" Kara quickly brought them back to the floor, "I can explain that!" Lena laughed and pecked Kara on the cheek, "there's no need to explain your flying; I've been in your arms once already. I'm just glad we were flying merely two feet above solid ground instead of dangling at skyscraper heights."

"You knew?" Kara exclaimed her face burning with the heat of embarrassment and shock. Lena nodded with a smirk but her expression turned serious when she inquired of the doppleganger that had shown up earlier. "Oh," Kara cast her gaze to the floor, "one of my friends is able to take any form, and he has powers like mine, sort of." The CEO's hand rested gently on Kara's face and she glanced at Kara as she moved further back to where her hair was pulled back; she wanted Kara's permission. Kara nodded slowly and Lena unclasped the reporter's hair so that it flowed freely on her shoulders. Then she drew back and gently took off Kara's glasses only to make a humming sound.

"What is it?" Kara asked while her heart raced. Lena tugged her lips into a smile and then raised a brow, "so why'd you come as Kara and let your friend play Supergirl?" Kara raised her hand to fidget glasses that were no longer there, and then cleared her throat before saying rather quickly, "I wanted you to pick me." Lena's head tilted slightly as she took in Kara's puppy dog eyes before saying, "which I had intended to do, but you went and split yourself in two." With nimble hands, Lena tucked a strand of Kara's hair behind her ears and then whispered in her ear, "if it helps, the first time I felt something for you was when you first walked into my office." Lena's lips lingered between the crevice between Kara's jaw and neck, "cardigan and all." When she gently brushed her lips on Kara's skin, she heard a sharp intake of breath; when she pushed down harder, she was rewarded with a muffled moan. "Lena…" Kara murmured as the CEO continued to lavish her neck with soft and hard kisses. Lena pulled back and loved the glazed eyes of the woman she aimed to please. "So… not jealous anymore?" Lena asked. "Jealous," Kara snapped out of her daze, "jealous of who?" Lena laughed, twirled a strand of Kara's hair with a finger and teased, "of yourself it would seem." Kara opened her mouth to retaliate, but couldn't find the right words to rid her of embarrassment. "I didn't… I mean, I thought… it was complicated," she settled on her word choice and then bit her lip, "you played both sides so well, I couldn't tell who you liked."

Again Lena let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. "I like you Kara, in cardigans or your red mini skirt, with your glasses or without, you're not as split in half as you maybe believe," Lena explained with a tender tone, "and I was never playing; I just couldn't refuse the desire to get you flustered at any given moment. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Kara giggled as a bubble of happiness formed in her chest and she wrapped her arms around Lena to pull her in for a much needed hug. For so long she had felt fractured into two distinct pieces-two lives that ran parallel but could never intersect. But standing here, in an office where she often visited as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, held in the arms of a brilliant woman, she felt whole.

EndNote: So what'd you think? Too cheesy? Too quick? Lol honestly I just had to get it out of my system, so I could focus on actual work that needs to get done. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So thanks to enigmea's suggestion/review, I decided to go ahead and do a "morning after" chapter. This one-shot has successfully transformed into a two-shot (is that even a thing?...probably not). I also spent the majority of my Finance class thinking of prompts for future one-shots featuring Kara and Lena (believe me it was way more productive than listening would have been). Alright enough of my rambling, enjoy! And please R&R, who knows, you could be the inspiration for my next fic or addition.

Playing Both Sides - Chapter 2

Lena relished the warmth that enveloped her that morning, and pushed back to feel even closer to her source of warmth. The arm around her torso clenched gently, pulling her into a more secure position. She wanted to stay like this forever-safe and sound in Kara's strong arms. Kara's mumbles brought Lena out of her revelry and only then realized that Kara had asked her a question, and was waiting on her response. "Breakfast?" Lena asked, unsure if she had heard correctly. "Yeah, you know, the most important meal of the day," Kara yawned out before she snuggled into Lena's mane of black hair. Lena chuckled, Kara may have puppy dog pouts, but she had the snuggling tendencies of a kitten. "I usually just down some coffee," Lena responded honestly. Kara rolled over the CEO in horrified surprise and looked down at Lena as if she had suffered some kind of fatal wound. "You don't eat breakfast?"

Lena watched in awe as Kara straddled her. Although they had spent a rather passionate night in her office, it had been nothing more than steamy kisses and teasing touches, and when Kara insisted that she fly Lena home, Lena insisted that she take her home with her instead. So they had ended up in Kara's cozy apartment and talked the night away, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. She had been glad that nothing else had happened; with Kara, she wanted them to grow together slowly rather than haphazardly. That didn't mean that she wasn't interested in Kara sexually, however, so she appraised her body without restraint. "I just never have the time," Lena finally responded after watching Kara melt under her intense gaze. "Are you ok? You look a little…" Lena smirked, "flustered." Kara laughed nervously as she realized that she had just suddenly gotten on top of Lena, and thought 'Rao… I've never been looked at the way she looks me.' "I… I feel like you have heat vision of your own," Kara admitted somewhat sheepishly, to which Lena giggled at. "I'll take that as a compliment coming from you," Lena said as she hoisted herself up on her elbows. "I take it you love breakfast." Kara nodded enthusiastically and was about to recommend several food items when her phone began to ring.

Kara quickly reached for her phone, recognized J'onn's number, and answered. "J'onn, hey-" she began but his voice barked back before she could get any further. "Supergirl, I take it you have an explanation as to what happened last night?" the question was more of a demand than an inquiry. "J'onn I'm so sorry," Kara fretted and Lena raised a brow. "I didn't think that… I mean, I was just trying to," Kara found that her reasoning wasn't going to put J'onn at ease. "You never mentioned that she liked you… if I had known that, I would never have gone along with your plan," J'onn responded with a grunt, "I thought it was another Cat Grant situation." Again Lena's brow rose as the conversation continued. "Does she know?" J'onn asked. Kara's tongue felt tied as she wrestled on whether or not to reveal to her superior that her secret identity was no longer secret. "Uh, well…" Kara hesitated and then let out a meep when she felt fingers trace the ridges of her abs. "Supergirl… she's there with you, isn't she?" J'onn sighed in annoyance and Lena smiled as Kara's face turned red. "J'onn I really have to go, bye!" Kara said hastily. "Wait, Supergirl, Alex-" J'onn's voice cut off as Kara launched her phone across the apartment. Before it could shatter against the wall, which it would have at the speed it was going, Kara used her super speed to catch it and safely place it down on the couch. She sighed and wondered how exactly she was going to face J'onn the next time she saw him face to face.

Lena rose and walked towards Kara. Gently, she hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Lena murmured as she took in Kara's scent. "No, it's not your fault," Kara smiled as her muscles relaxed with Lena's touch, "I was the one that put J'onn in a weird position." Kara turned to face her girlfriend and slightly dipped to catch her lips with her own. The softness of Lena's lips never ceased to amaze her, and neither did Lena's kissing prowess. Before she could taste more of her, Lena pulled away from the embrace and smirked as she walked towards Kara's kitchen island. "Before we get carried away, what's this breakfast you speak of?" Lena asked as she leaned against the island. The way she walked and talked were done in such an ethereal way that Kara couldn't help but wonder if Lena was somehow metahuman herself. Kara had always been prone to wearing t-shirts and pajama shorts or pants to bed, but she didn't look half as good as Lena did. Of course, Lena had opted to just wear a t-shirt on top of her underwear, which incited a feeling in the kryptonian that she had never even been aware of.

Strangely enough the feelings Lena incited in Kara reminded her of being infected with red kryptonite, except this time she was in control. The kryptonian neared the source of her enlightenment and placed her hands on Lena's hips. "You make it hard to think of breakfast," Kara murmured as she placed her forehead against Lena's."Is that so? Tell me then what's your favorite thing to eat in the morning?" The dark-haired woman held Kara's face in place. "I like sweet things like pancakes, or..." Kara drifted off as she glanced at Lena's lips and instinctively licked her own. The sight of Kara practically craving her made it hard for Lena to continue taking things slowly. Her skin yearned for the Kryptonian's touch and she felt a deep ache seep throughout. "Or what?" Lena asked her voice heavy with seduction as she pulled Kara's face closer. Kara pushed hard against Lena's lips and nipped and sucked, causing Lena to lightly moan into the kisses. Lena's breath hitched momentarily when she felt Kara's hands firmly grab her butt and lift her on top of the island's cool surface. She wanted to tell Kara to slow down, but she also felt the need to let her continue, so mixed were her desires that for once she didn't know what to do with her hands: Lena panted when Kara began trailing kisses along her jawline, and let out a satisfied hum when she sucked on her pulse point. Usually she felt in control of situations like this, especially since Kara was so easy to tease, but this time the kryptonian had her completely undone. Kara trailed lower and slightly lifted Lena's borrowed shirt so she could place her lips on Lena's firm but soft abdomen. As Kara ventured lower, Lena wove her hands in Kara's honey blonde hair. Kara smirked with delight as she traced her tongue slightly above the laced edges of Lena's underwear, and received a shudder and moan from the goddess sitting on her kitchen island.

"Rao, Lena you taste better than-" Kara's dirty talk was suddenly interrupted by the most high pitched scream Kara had heard since her run in with the Banshee. Without hesitation, Kara scooped up Lena and flew backwards from whoever had barged into her apartment. Kara looked ahead and was at once mortified and relieved to see that it was none other than her sister, Alex. "Alex, you scared the shit out of me!" Kara shouted as she regained the breath she had momentarily lost. Alex blinked as she registered the image before her-her baby sister was holding a half-dressed woman, and not just any woman, but Lena Luthor, in her arms bridal style and earlier she had been… Alex groaned at the image burned into her unwilling brain. "Sorry but J'onn said he would tell you I was on my way!" Alex defended herself before quickly turning around, "and how was I supposed that you'd be… agh I can't even say it."

"Hey, what was…" Maggie walked in with a box of donuts in her hands, but faltered in her speech, "that scream all about." After several, torturous moments of awkward silence, Maggie burst out laughing and nearly dropped the donuts. "I'd like to know exactly what you find funny?" Alex snapped, her face completely red. "Oh come on Alex, this has got to be the funniest thing ever," Maggie moved towards the island to place the donuts down, but Alex shouted, "no, not there, please anywhere but there." This time Kara blushed profusely as Maggie quirked an eyebrow in her direction. "Detective Sawyer, Agent Danvers…" Lena greeted the two before looking up at her hero, "Kara if you don't mind… I'd like to put on some pants at least." "Of course!" Kara rushed them to her room and felt a fresh wave of embarrassment when Maggie shouted, "You can call me Maggie; at this point we're on a first name basis." Kara groaned as she searched her drawers for a pair of pajama pants. "Lena, I'm so sorry, I'm really bad at locking doors, and even when I do, I always forget the top lock," Kara rambled on until Lena placed a finger on her lips. "It's safe to say I'm more disappointed than I am embarrassed, but we'll have to pick up at some later date since you have company," Lena said with a wink that sent a fresh flutter of butterflies through Kara's stomach.

When they returned to the kitchen, Maggie was whispering in Alex's ear and massaging her shoulders. The elder Danvers looked at her sister and then averted her gaze; this was way more awkward than the last time she had walked in on Kara and the boy with the broken nose. Maggie smirked and then asked, "so I guess you're alright then; J'onn had us worried." Kara's head tilted to the side, "about me?" Alex nodded and then sighed, "he really didn't explain well; he said something about an awkward situation last night and that you might enjoy some company right about now." Kara's squinted as she recalled her conversation with J'onn. "He knew Lena was here; he called this morning to ask about last night, and then…" Kara gulped as she recalled her gut reaction to throw her phone. At first she felt like it had been her fault that she was in this situation, but it dawned on her that J'onn could have easily called Alex and intercepted her from barging in. "That no-good, vengeful, little green man," Kara muttered. "Are you referring to J'onn?" Alex asked a bit wide eyed; Kara usually never cursed at anyone… except Mon-el, but he made it mandatory. "Let's just say, I put him in a really awkward situation last night with me and Lena," Kara glared as Maggie stifled a laugh, "not like today's situation, granted, but my guess is this is his payback." Maggie quenched her laugh and then addressed Kara, "well little Danvers, I'm glad to see you've finally taken the plunge, I was wondering how long you were going to keep calling her 'your friend'." Kara was about to retort, but upon feeling Lena's finger trace patterns on her arm, she calmed back down.

"So what'd you do on the kitchen island?" Maggie pushed her luck and Kara reacted. That was the first time the detective could not bribe Kara with donuts, the first time Alex had to act as Maggie's shield in regards to her sister, the first time Lena felt carefree with a group of people that would become close to her, and it would not be the last time for these four ladies to get into more trouble than they bargained for.

End Note: Much shorter than the first chapter, I know, but it was just a small little idea planted in my head that I wanted to have fun with. Thanks again for reading; until next time!


End file.
